


My Dearest Hearts

by haha_writting_goes_brrrrrrrrr



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Nonbinary Character, Other, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haha_writting_goes_brrrrrrrrr/pseuds/haha_writting_goes_brrrrrrrrr
Summary: "You promised."
Relationships: Hearts/Dust, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	My Dearest Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> felt like writing something sad so heres this short little thing

Dust remembers the first time they had met, it seemed like both an eternity and only a few moments ago. There he was, alone at a bar, observing the people go by. It was a hobby of his, simply sitting back and watching people interact, catching a small glimpse into someone’s life. He knew he couldn’t live a normal life that the people laughing and dancing could, he lost that chance long ago. So it was fascinating to see what could’ve been, to see how he might’ve been one of those people without a care in the world if he hadn’t… well that’s all in the past now isn’t it?

A voice had broken Dust out of his thoughts, it being much closer than he preferred anyone to be at any given time. 

_ “You know darling it's a lot more fun if ya join than just watch.”  _

_ Dust twitched, leaning back to get a better look at the person who had snuck up to his side. Standing beside the stool he’s seated on is a skeleton monster, judging by the clothes they’re wearing Dust assumes it's a lust variant, strange considering he’s not in one of those AUs. He tries to avoid those universe types, they use too many flashing lights that give him a headache. Dust scoffed, waving a hand dismissively. _

_ “Ain't here to join,” he grumbled, turning his attention back to the crowd, though he made sure the monster was still in his peripheral. “Just wanted to get out of the house for a bit.” It was an excuse he had to use more often than he expected. Most people took one look at Dust and made the wise decision to find company elsewhere, but there’s a surprising amount of people either drunk enough or confident enough to shoot their shot anyways. The monster didn’t seem phased by his short answer, hopping up onto a barstool next to Dust.  _

_ “That’s fair enough, my name’s Hearts, what’s yours stranger?” Hearts winked, a sparkle in his eyelights that Dust couldn’t help but be drawn to. “Or should I just call ya mine?” _

That’s how they first met. It seemed so casual then, Hearts couldn’t have known the stranger sulking in a bar was a fan of horrible pick up lines, just as Dust couldn’t have known the cocky monster who approached him would’ve carved out a spot in Dust’s life without so much as a how do you do. They spent hours together, laughing at their own jokes, watching movies, it was the most peace Dust had felt in years.

_ “Pffft-ahahaha! That was awful, how dare you.” Dust grinned at Hearts, who was trying to glare at him through their laughter.  _

_ “That was amazing and you know it,” Dust shot back, watching his friend dissolve into giggles once again.  _

They weren’t exactly friends, weren’t exactly dating, Dust wasn’t sure what to call it, but he never felt the need to put a label on it anyways. Who cares what Hearts was to him? They were an important part of his life, and that was enough for both of them. 

_ “Hey Dust?” _

_ “Hmmm?” _

_ “What are we?” Dust blinked at Hearts, putting down his book.  _

_ “Well hun I dunno about you but I’m like sixty percent certain I’m a skeleton soooooo.” Hearts snorted, pushing at his shoulder. _

_ “That ain’t what I meant dumbass,” Dust shrugged, going back to his book. _

_ “We’re us aint that all that matters? I got you and you got me, don’t see the need to put a name to it.” Hearts smiled at that, laying their head down on his shoulder. _

_ “That works for me darling.” _

Even through the bad days they were together. Sharing food and blankets. Laughing together, crying together, it made those days easier to bear when they did it together. 

“Together,” Dust whispered. “Isn’t that what we promised each other? That we’d stick with it through thick and thin?” The tears were threatening to spill down his face, an empty pain eating away at him from the inside out. 

“Do you remember making that promise dear Hearts? Do you remember what you told me?”

_ “You don’t ever have to worry about me leaving you,” Hearts exclaimed, wrapping a sobbing Dust up in a hug. “I’m not going anywhere.” Dust clung to their jacket, the lingering nightmare still shaking him to the core. _

_ “Do you promise,” he gasped out. “We’ll stay here, by each other's side?” Hearts pressed a kiss to the top of Dust’s skull. _

“I promise. We’ll get through life together.”

The words, that phrase that had given him so much comfort that night, filled his mouth with a bitter taste. Slowly, Dust sank to his knees, glaring forward with as much strength as he could manage. Oh he knew this day might’ve come, knew that there was a chance Hearts was lying to him, knew that promise would’ve been broken. But that didn’t stop the pain, Didn’t stop the grief from filling Dust’s throat, forcing its way out of his mouth in the form of a guttural scream. He doubled over, skull almost hitting the ground as the tears dripped down his face.

“Why,” he screamed, feeling his soul scream with him, screaming for the world to hear-to know-what was taken from him. “Why didn’t you wait for me?! You knew this wasn’t a safe area damn it,” Dust sobbed out, wanting-no  _ demanding _ an explanation. An answer on why they didn’t wait, why they insisted on walking home alone before he could drive over and pick hearts up. 

But that answer never came. Afterall, a pile of dust can’t speak. 

“Please...come back to me.”

But nobody came. And Dust didn’t expect any different. 


End file.
